The Kiss Cam
by fantasyxfreeme
Summary: Mitchie gets dragged by Mikayla to a basketball game, and somehow they end up on the Kiss Cam! Random one-shot drabble. Femslash, Mitchie/Mikayla, Demena, etc. R&R.


**okay so i got this idea from the sonny with a chance episode "sonny in the kitchen with dinner". the part where she's at the basketball game and she gets put on the kiss cam with what's his face? yeah i had my "femslash goggles" on (as usual) so i was like "HEYYYYY selena's favorite sport is basketball...mwahahahaha.." and this was what i came up with! :) idk, just a random drabble.**

**disclaimer: i randomly wrote this for absolutely no reason and i have no plan to use it for profit, so no one sue me. **

I wasn't quite sure how'd she'd managed to talk me into going to this. It all seemed like something of a blur where I can't seem to remember much arguing for my behalf...Most likely because I'm head-over-heels in love with her and end up doing anything she asks, whatever she asks.

So here I am, walking along beside her as we look for our seats with large buckets of overly-buttered popcorn and foam fingers. She's really excited, of course, I mean it is her favorite sport. And she's managed to snag tickets that are close enough to be a good view, but far enough to keep us from being that closely recognized. Plus we're both carefully hiding under ball caps and large t-shirts.

We shuffle into our seats like the thousands of other people who have dedicated this night of their lives to watching muscly sweaty guys put balls through hoops and then swat each other on the butt. As we plop down in them, I realize Mik's been talking animatedly to me for a while and that I haven't been listening. The good news is that she hasn't yet asked for my opinion, and hopefully won't anytime soon. At least until I figure out what the heck she's been talking about.

"You know what I mean?!" she says, pausing to look at me and shove some popcorn into her mouth.

Aww crap. "Yeah, totally..." I say lamely, hoping she didn't catch on.

She seems to take my answer as she looks onto the court and continues eating popcorn. What's sad is that I have no clue who's playing or what the significance of this particular game is. Glancing over at my best friend, I laugh.

Mickey looks at me with a questioning smile. "What?"

I laugh, shaking my head. "You look like such a guy right now," I say, giving her a once-over...and then another one...and another...Hey! I can't help it, I'm in love with this girl!

Pink patches appear on her cheeks as she fiddles with her shirt tails. Most of her hair is tucked into her hat, and she has a large grey t-shirt with a blue plaid button-up strewn on top of it. Gracing the bottom half of her are jeans and her favorite converse.

"Oh shush, I don't care. I'm trying to blend in anyway, so if being a dude for the night helps, so be it!" she says, shrugging and flicking some popcorn at me. I flick some back and we're about to begin an all-out popcorn war, when we realize the annoying looks of the people around us who are inadvertantly being pelted by kernels. So we settle back comfortably into our seats, giggling as we catch each other's eyes every few minutes.

The game soon starts, the first half passes without much interest. To me, at least. Mikayla's a mad woman when it comes to basketball! She's cheering and shouting and yelling at the ref as much as anyone else in here. It's almost fascinating for me to see this side of her. Every once in a while, after ripping the ref a new one, she glances over to see me looking at her with a laughing look on my face, and she blushes and looks away.

I'm trying so desperately hard to pay attention to the game that she will no doubt spend the rest of the night trying to talk to me about, but all I can end up focusing on is her. A few loose strands of hair fall from her ball cap at the end of the first quarter, and I absentmindedly reach up to tuck them back. She feels my fingers on her cheek and behind her ear and looks back at me with a soft smile. I return one. And were she _anyone_ but Mikayla, we would have stayed like that for a lot longer. But damn, she was _into_ the game! She got right back in, screeching her lungs out.

We spent half time having the popcorn fight we'd wanted to have before the game even started. Most of the people around us had left temporarily to go to the concession stand or restrooms or whatever, and so we held nothing back. After about five minutes, we had to stop to begin picking the kernels off each other, somewhat resembling apes. She pulled one out of my hair, twisting the strand in her fingers sweetly.

As the second half started, I desperately tried to pay attention once more. Though I met with similar results as my efforts from the first half, all I could see and hear was her. One of the coaches (yeah I still had no clue who was playing) called for a time out, and the action on the court ceased for the moment.

"ALLLLRIGHT, ladies and gentlemen! Please avert your attention up to our screens for the Kiss Cam!" the announcer boomed through the stadium. We looked up like most everyone else. The Kiss Cam was cute! Especially when they showed those old couples who've probably been together since the dawn of time.

The picture moved around to various couples, some perfectly happy to plant one on each other as demanded, some very uncomfortable with the pressure. Mickey and I laughed along with the rest of the crowd at those couples. I was so thankful I wasn't with a guy today, the worry about getting put on camera for that is really awkward sometimes.

Wait...who's that couple up there? Those idiots, they're just sitting there! Hellooo, Kiss Cam! I chuckled, eating some of the popcorn we had left over after our battle. And I watched as the woman on the screen did the same thing as me.

Oh.

My.

God.

"That's us!" Mikayla and I both yelled at the same time, dropping our popcorn.

"Oh yeah 'It's no big deal to look like a guy for the day.' Look where that's gotten us!" I hissed, blushing profusely. "Take off your hat so your hair comes down!"

But she didn't do it. She didn't make one move towards taking off her hat or outlining her boobs or showing her lips or anything that would make her obvious as a girl. She just looked at me.

My blush leaked down into my neck as well. "Mik...?" I said quietly. The chants for us to kiss were getting louder, as I'm sure everyone wanted to move on from this.

Suddenly, Mikayla grabbed two fist-fulls of my shirt and pulled my mouth roughly onto hers. Our lips collided at full speed, but it was nothing but soft. Her lips were the best thing I'd ever tasted in my life.

And just like that, it was over. She released my shirt, and our mouths separated. I glanced up at the screen to see the Kiss Cam fading off, our kiss forgotten by everyone. Everyone but us.

I looked back at her. She was still looking at me, unsure of what to do. She looked like she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to run away as fast as her feet would carry her or pull me in and do it again. And that about summed up what I was feeling as well.

"Mikayla--"

"No," she said. I stopped, scared. "I don't want to do this here." Her words came out in a whisper, I barely heard them. She looked into my eyes, and I knew that was her final word. She wouldn't talk about it here. I forced myself to nod, and we both looked back at the game.

The last quarter of the game was _very_ different from the rest of it. Mikayla was quiet, she wasn't rocking back and forth on her seat, screaming insults at everything and everyone she could thing of. She clapped when her team scored (there was no way I was gonna figure out who was playing now), but that was the only reaction she showed.

As soon as the time ran out and the game was officially over, we stood to leave. We shuffled through the rest of the cheering crowd and got out before most of them had even picked up their gear. We walked to my car in an awkward silence, walking at a distance from each other so our hands and arms wouldn't touch.

The drive home was about as much of a blur as the game. Before I knew it, I was just a couple exits from her house, where we both had planned to stay the night. However, I really wasn't sure that was going to happen now. We were passing fields now, in between towns.

"Pull over." Her command came out as nothing but that. A command.

I obeyed. I took the next exit, and pulled into a side country-road. Halfway down the road, I pulled to the side, parked the car, and took the keys from the ignition. We sat together in just silence for a couple more minutes. I wasn't sure who was supposed to talk first, but I didn't think it was me. So I waited for her.

Suddenly, she unbuckled and left the car. I scrambled to do the same. I slammed my door, seeing her walking into the field next to the car. She wasn't looking back.

"Mickey!" I shouted, giving up on my silence. I jogged after her, not quite sure what else to say or do.

She finally stopped, and I could tell she was looking up. "They're really pretty, Mitch," she said. "The stars."

I walked next to her, standing shoulder-to-shoulder. "I've seen better," I said truthfully.

She looked into my eyes for the first time in what felt like hours. She raised an eyebrow, almost at a smile. "Better than the stars?"

I nodded, and this time, _I_ kissed _her_. Her arms snaked around my neck, pulling me as close as we could get. I wrapped my arms around her waist, not believing that after all this time, I was really kissing her. It was better than any dream or fantasy that had ever crossed my mind. It was better than anything in the entire world, the entire universe. Better than the stars.

We pulled apart slowly, our foreheads resting against each other. "Yeah, Mickey," I said at a whisper. "The Kiss Cam was so much better than any stars."

**Not the best ending, but whatever. R&R por favor! :)**


End file.
